Emma's first appearance
by awesomemurphy
Summary: who knew Spencer had a sister. He never told anyone. It is complicated and hard. But when Emma gets kidnapped and forced to take the blame of a five murdered girls what will happen? Will the team be abel to get her clean before it is to late. The story is bettre then the summary.
1. Emma

Emma's first appearance

Emma Reid, sister to the infamous dr Spencer Reid. At 19 Spencer left to become a profiler for the FBI BAU. Emma lived alone with Her abusive mother. Everyday was like a living hell for her. She never told anyone about her mother because she knew they would tell her brother. Diana never hurt spencer and Emma was happy with that. She didn't want her brother to live with the pain of knowing his mother abused his own sister. If she told him, she knew he was gonna drop everything to protect her. And she didn't want that. Emma wanted Spencer to reach for his dreams, and now he had. He was a special agent at FBI BAU Virginia. So she lived a lie. Every new bruise he found she said was bulling. When spencer said he was gonna move away to work for the FBI, she couldn't be more proud, Even tough she knew it would mean more beating. She didn't care. Spencer was finally happy.

She didn't think that spencer and her would lose contact. She write him a letter every week, but he never write back. Her mother said it as because spencer hated her. But she didn't wanna believe her, but after a year with no reply she started to wonder. After the second year she lost hope.

Emma was a genius like her brother. But she refused to give her mom something to brag about. She didn't want her to be known as the mother to two mind masters. So she didn't do her homework and sometimes she skipped class.

Now five years after spencer left, she had bad grades and her mother more abusive. But Emma wasn't sad or depressed because she know that someday she will be out of this hell.

Emma's p.o.w

I am walking home from work. I had a feeling someone was watching her, she doesn't think much of it until she heard weird noises behind her

" what was that? "

she turned around.

- who's there?

It went quiet, to quiet.

- show yourself!

I heard Laughing behind me and quickly turned around. But no one was there. Then someone grabbed me from behind, and I didn't got the chance to defend myself before they but a napkin over my nose and I started to get dizzy in a thew seconds it all went black.

It was cold and dark. I had a terrible headache and the room was spinning. I reached up for my head but I couldn't. My hands was taped to the chair and so was my feet. Then it come back to me...

I was kidnapped.

What the fuck would anyone want from me!

The door opened and two tall guys came in. They were wearing black hoodies. But as they came closer they took the hoodies off. They smirked down at me.

- What do you want?

I said calmly, I didn't want these jackasses to think I was scared.

- there have been allot of murders around here. Five girls stabbed ten times and then dumped at the side of the road

I just looked at them kinda bored, I bet they think I'm gonna beg for my life. HA! That's not gonna happen.

- what? You wanna kill me?

I leaned in closer to the dude closest to me. He got surprised by my actions.

- Do it! I dare ya.

He got shocked and real pissed. He raised his hand to slap me. I didn't broke eye contact if he was gonna slap me, he was gonna look me in the eyes while doing it. But he didn't got the chance before the other dude stopped him.

- hey! We wasn't gonna hurt her! She's not gonna get scared just because you slap her.

- B-but...

- Shut up! Let me do the talking

The other guy stepped away and leaned against the wall. While the guy next to me knelt down to my eye level.

- We're not gonna kill you

- Then why am I here?

- We killed five girls. And we don't wanna get caught. But if someone else turn herself in then we're free to go.

I raised my eyebrow.

- And you want me to do it?

- Yes

- And if i don't?

- We will kill you.

- Then do it because I'm not following orders from idiots.

He chuckled

- I thought you would say that

- Oh you did? It sounds like you know me.

- I don't know you. But I know someone that do.

He walked over to the other guy and then came back to me.

- What if i kill this guy?

It was a picture of spencer, I tried to keep my cool. So I just shook my head

- I don't know that guy.

- I think you do Emma.

So he knows my name. " fuck"

Yes and I know that this is your brother. You see, me and spencer where friends so I know all about you. And if you don't do as we say I will kill spencer

- Alright I'll do it.

- If you tell the police who the real killer is, and we get caught. I still have allot off other people that are willing to kill your brother.

- I wont tell a soul.

- I know.

- What do I have to do?

The next day

I walked in the police station with a gun and the murder weapon in my hands. I fire a shoot and in a split second every coop was pointing their gun at me

" here we go "

The court doomed me to death. My execution is gonna take place in Quantico Virginia " Great! ". A few coops didn't think I did it. I just hope that they doesn't do any thing stupid like brining the FBI in to the case.

The next day I got on the plane to Virginia with three vegas coops to meet my doom.

A month later in Virginia the team is gonna talk about a new case.

Spencer's p.o.w

"I'm late! ".

He runs up the stairs to the meeting room

- I'm sorry I'm late.

He was about to sit down when he saw the picture on the screen. He stood straight up

" Is it really her? Yes it is "

JJ continued

- This is Emma Reid. She claims that she is responsible for murder. She walked in the station with a gun, fired a shot to the roof before she confessed the hole thing.

Everyone looked at spencer. He was still standing starring at the picture with his jaw open.

- Is something wrong spencer?

Hotch asked him slightly concerned.

- um I um eh That's my sister.

Everyone was shocked of the news

- Wait! Do you have a sister?! Why haven't you told us?

- Because it was five years ago I saw or talked to her.

It become quiet, before Hotch said

- Maybe you should sit this one out?

- No! It's my sister I have to help her, even tough i haven't seen her in five years i know she isn't capable of doing this. I don't care how many evidence thats against her. I will prove her innocent!

Spencer didn't look away from the board, the others looked at each other before JJ continued.

- Spencer is right. The police asked for our help to prove her innocent before Saturday.

- Why before Saturday?

Garcia asked

- because thats the day of her execution.

Spencer froze, he couldn't move.

- Execution?

- Yes spencer I'm sorry.

- No don't be. We're gonna help her in time before Saturday.

writers note: So this is my first story i have ever posted. I hope you liked it. It's very unrealistic but it's my weird mind that is playing games. so let's pretend that a fourteen year old girl can get executed. I am from sweden so I'm verey sorry if my english isn't the best. the first chapter is a little boring but thats because I had to explain to story line. I promise the next one will be bettre. pls follow and favorite if you ilked this story. And remember you are beautiful and I love you ?￢ﾝﾤ️


	2. The interview

On Wednesday

Spencer's p.o.w

"I saw her, for the first time in years. I was nervous, but Ihad to do it."

Spencer walked slowly towards the door to the interview room. He opened it and faced his sister for the first time in five years. He sat down and put the files on the table.

- Hi how are you doing.

- I'm fine thank you for asking

- okey are you ready for some questions

- Do I have a choice?

Spencer awkwardly cleared his throat and opened his file, and he took out some pictures of the five murdered girls.

- Did you do this?

Emma looked away from the photos

- Yes

- then why are looking away from the photos?

Emma looked into his eyes

- Because I don't like to look at my poor victims.

- Then how did you get the gun and knife.

- I bought it online.

Spencer starred at her for a moment.

- you're to calm. You give me straight answers without even to think about it. You don't even blink!

- So?

- You are reading from a script. Someone told you to say these things. Someone forced you to do this.

- You are wrong.

- I'm never wrong

- HA! sure

It was quiet for a second. Spencer didn't understand why Emma was doing this.

- Why?

- What do you mean?

- Why are you doing this? We both know you're not capable of doing something like this.

- How do you know? You don't even know me!

Spencer slammed his hand down the table.

- I am your brother!

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really thinks she was gonna over look the fact that he haven't done anything in FIVE years to act like a brother to her.

- So NOW your my brother. You sure as hell haven't acted like one. I wrote to you every week but I never got any letters back. In the beginning I thought you just was busy but when I heard that you had been in Las Vegas for a case and you didn't even stopped by to say hi.

the tears started to run down Emma's cheeks.

- You didn't even call or text me. And that phone number you gave me before you left was a fake one. Was that a joke? To make me think that you really care! Because it's pretty clare that you hate me.

she paused for a second to catch her breath.

- I really tried to hate you back. But I couldn't. It's so unfair why do you got to hate me when all I can do is love you. Because even tough I was only nine when you left, you brought so much happiness to my life.

Spencer didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he was lost of words. Did she really thought that he hated her. Spencer could now feel his own tears starting to run freely down his cheek.

- Emma

He waited for her to look at him but she never did.

- Emma look at me

Spencer carefully tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He let go after making sure she would keep eye contact.

- When I left. The worst thing I had to do was to leave you. Mom could take care of herself but you was so little. You had your hole life infront of you, and I didn't want to leave and miss all of that. I don't know if you remember but I talked to you about that and you said ' It's what you want to do with your life. So please don't think of me. Do whatever that will make you happy. I'll be fine.'

- I will never forget that smile. When I arrived to the apartment I waited for the phone to ring. I thought you would call me as soon I landed and put my phone back on, but you never did. Two days later I get a letter and when I realize it was from you I was so happy. I quickly wrote back. But then I never got any more letters. I still wrote to you but you never wrote back. I got worried and called mom. And she said you where mad at me. So I didn't want to push you, but I still write everyday, because I figured you would read them when you where ready.

Spencer paused for minute so Emma could process the information.

- Every night I read that letter I got from you to remind myself why I do this.

- Why do you do this?

Emma asked quietly

- Because with my mind I can help other people, and lock down the bad guys so that this world is a little safer for YOU to walk on.

It was a moment of silence

- Do you understand how important you are to me?

Emma nodded

- Then you have to understand that I need you here alive so please Emma just...

- I do understand Spencer. But you also have to understand that I'm doing this for a reason. And that reason is very important to me.

- Fine if you are not gonna help then I will find so much evidence that you have to confess that you're not the killer.

- You have one day.

- One day is more then enough for me and my team.

- Spencer I am begging you let me do this.

- You are asking me to step down when my sister is about to get Executed. That it is something I can't do for you. I will make sure you walk out of here alive.

Writers note: I Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon! If you liked it then pls follow and favorite it. Remember that you are beautiful and that I love you


	3. chase down

Emma had a list. A list of things she would do before she dies tomorrow. she would get the guard to get her skateboard. ( yes she could skate, and she was really good at it ) and then she would trick the guard to open her door so she could skate down the hallways until she got caught. But she did have a reason to do this.

It was breakfast time, so now she could ask about her skate board.

- Um Michael?

she said with her overacted girl voice

- yes

- Um could you please bring me my skateboard? It's in my belongings locker.

- Why do you need that ?

- I don't need it, I just want to see it before I die tomorrow. It means allot to me.

- I don't know if I can do that Emma.

- Pleeaase

Emma pressed her arms together so she got a cleavage. What no one knew was that Michael was a pervert, so he couldn't bring himself not to look. And he really liked what he saw.

- let me see what I can do.

- Thank you Michael!

Emma jumped up and hugged him.

Two hours later Michael walked walked up to Emma's cell and gave her the skateboard

- thank you so much Michael!

- You're welcome.

He handed her the skateboard trough the bars

- Come in here so I can give you a hug

He didn't hesitate and unlocked the cell door. Emma was gonna hug him but instead she took a book and smashed it to his head so he fell down.

- Pervert!

She tossed her skateboard on the ground and took of down the hallway. The other prisoners cheered for her. She did a few tricks and continued down the next hallway.

There she met two officers.

- Hello officers!

She smirked and kicked harder to get more speed. It took a while for the officers to realize that one of their prisoners was on the loose.

- Hey stop!

- Hahahaha never!

They chased her around while she did tricks and slide on the railings.

Spence's p.o.w

The team had put together few evidence but all of them just led to more questions the answers. Me and Derek went down the station to ask a few questions to the officers.

When we get down there the hole station was in chaos, officers run around talking to each other saying 'she's at the west wing'

'No I just saw her at the east.'

- Eh excuse me but what is going on?

- You are Dr Reid right.

- Yes

- Your sister is a real troublemaker. She...

- Hallo boys!

up the stairs where the hallways for the cells are. Where Emma skating, chased by a ton of police officers with the biggest smile on her face.

She jumped up the railing slide on it and then got down. She waved at me and Derek and yelled

- hey look at this!

Emma disappears down the hallways now with more police officers then before. Derek started laughing when the two officers they were talking to took of up the stairs and down the hallway Emma left in. But Emma come from the other direction, she saw them and yelled

- wrong way bad boys!

Emma made a 180 so that the officers behind her halted and crashed in to each other and fell to the floor she got of her skateboard to run beside the officers laying on the floor, avoiding the hands that tried to fell her.

She jumped on her board again and this time she slide down the railing to the other floor where the desks where.

- Do you think this is funny?

Spencer asked Derek with a hint of a smile in his face.

- Yeah she is just messing with them.

Derek said still with a big smile on his face.

In the mean time Emma had ruined one definite desk. Paper was flying around and she broke most of the things on that desk.

- she really don't like that one.

Derek said raising his eyebrow.

All the officers gave up and stopped to catch their breaths. Emma stopped beside Derek and Spencer

- Woo these officers really has good conditioning! But in the and they all give up.

Emma seamed satisfied with her work and and leaned on her skateboard. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

- what?

Emma asked

- Do yo realize you just sabotaged one of the officers desk and made chaos around the hole station.

- Yes my dear brother, I do. But this desk belongs to a very disgusting man.

- How come?

Derek was curies. Why does Emma Reid hate this officer so much.

Emma couldn't answer before a furies and bloody police officer come sprinting down the stairs.

- There you are you little bitch

- Hey what happened to you?

An other officer asked. Before Micael answered Emma said

- You should go see a nurse.

- You little...

He walked up to Emma but both Spencer and Derek stepped in front of her.

- Easy there man! What's going on?

- She tricked me and hit me with a book!

Michael was beyond angry

- Naww bo ho! It's not my fault you're a fucking pervert. At breakfast this morning, all I had to do was press my arms together and you where willing to do anything.

- Is this true Michael?

The head officer asked ( I have no idea if that's the word but let's roll with it ) Michael just looked down the floor

- And later when he gave it to me I asked him to opened the cell door so I could give him a hug, and this idiot does it.

The room became quiet. Michael's face was scarlet red and he looked down the floor.

- You have done more stuff haven't you Michael. Not to me but to the other female prisoners. You forced yourself on them like a disgusting animal. I know everything! They have told me. If you don't believe me you can go ask them yourself.

Emma looked around the room and saw their shocked faces. she walked up closer to Michael. spencer right behind her if something would happened.

- You are disgusting! You told them that they deserves it. That they have to pay for their sins. You hit them when they tired to fought back against you.

She paused for a second and leaned in closer to Michael.

- Did you like that they feared you? When you looked them in the eye you could see the fear, when they screamed for help you laughed. But get this.

she leaned in even more

- I'm not afraid of you. Look into my eyes! do you see any fear?

He looked up from the floor and into her eyes. They where filled with rage and hatred.

He dropped his head again and said

- No... you are totally fearless. I confess! I did all those things.

It was a moment of silence before one of the officer took action and handcuffed Michael.

- I am sorry for the mess and chaos, but you have to confess you would never had listened to me if I just told you. So I had to do it. But it was kinda fun wasn't it?

Death glares could be seen all over the room but a few of the officers just chuckled. A female officer took my arm

- The fun is over. I have to look you up now.

- You are so boring.

- Wait can I talk to her?

Spencer said showing his badge.

- Of course Dr Reid

- Can you handle the interview alone?

Spencer turned to Derek.

- Yeah sure man, go talk to your sister.

- thanks

They shared a look before Derek turned around and leaved.

- If you go all BAU on me again I swear I...

- No Emma I just wanna talk, you know catch up.

She looked at him for a moment. then cracked the biggest smile.

writers note: Sooo that was random. I made this chapter so you would get like a taste of Emma Reid's personality. She is badass! Well Because this chapter was sooo random I will post next chapter tomorrow morning,I PROMISE! Remember I live in Sweden so it's Swedish time. Pls follow and favorite this story if you liked it and remember you are beautiful and I love you


	4. The talk

They sat on a park bench outside the station.

- So how's it been?

Spencer tried crack the awkward tension that was flying in the air.

- Nothing rally changed. But mom misses you. she is just waiting for you to knock on the door.

- Really?

- Heh yeah, we stopped doing does things like a family. but trust me Spencer, I'm better off without that.

He looked sadly at her. Emma turned around her head to meet Spencer's sad face.

- Don't look so sad Spencer. I got more time for my art and music that way.

- You still draw?

- Yeah, I try to catch every beautiful moment by drawing instead of taking pictures on a camera.

- You know, I still got that drawing of me that you made before I left.

- No way! I bet it's horrible

- No you are like a born talent. You got so much credit from the teachers.

- yeah well that was because I was your sister.

- No!

They talked and laughed for what felt like hours. He told her about his work and their cases. And also how close the team are, just like a family.

She told him a little about her work. ( she worked at a café )

and some white lies about her and her mother.

They talked about their childhood and stuff they used to do together as kids.

Derek's p.o.w

Derek was on his way out of station to get Spencer, but when he saw the smile that Spencer had he couldn't bring himself to interrupt their conversation. He walked to the car and watched Emma and Spencer laugh and talk. he couldn't help but smile.

The only thing Spencer had talked about this week was Emma. The team had learned how brave and kind hearted she is. She risked her safety to help others. She stood up for bullies and wanted to help others.

He showed them the drawing she made of him. And they where all impressed.

Derek knew how much Emma means to him, and he was gonna help him bring her back. But he also wanted to get to know her.

Riiing

Derek picked up the phone and answered.

- Agent Morgan

- Hi it's Hotch. what's taking so long?

- Spencer got a talk with Emma. I couldn't interrupt man, the kid has a big goofy smile and he is laughing. That is something we haven't seen in a long time Hotch.

- I understand, so he's happy?

- Yeah, we gotta help him save her, Hotch if she dies I Don't know what's gonna happened to him.

- I know, we got a lead so get back here as soon as possible.

- Sure thing Hotch.

Spencer's and Emma's p.o.w

- Do you remember the old lady that lived a cross the street?

Emma asked

- Yeah she was really mean.

- Well her husband died a few years ago and she totally switched personality. She came to our house with cookies and said. " I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your brother, but you see now when Robert is gone I'm so alone in that house. So can you please come over from time to time."

- No way! She did that? What did you say?

- I felt sorry for her so I said " Well of course ms Fletcher. I will come over whenever I got time.

- You did? Have forgotten that she used to chain our bikes to a tree because she fought we stole flower from her garden, when it really was her grandchildren that did it?

- I may have just over looked that part.

- Mhm

They laughed and then it got quiet. They both knew they had to ruin this moment. Because they had to talk about tomorrow.

writers note: that promise about tomorrow morning just became tomorrow evening, but because I didn't keep my promise I will give you next chapter right away. If you like this story then pls favorite and follow, and remember you are beautiful and I love you.


	5. the talk 2

- Tomorrow is Saturday.

Spencer almost whispered as he looked over at Emma. Who was already looking at him.

- I know, You can't stop me from doing this Spencer.

- I know that. But you could at least tell me why you are doing something so stupid.

Emma smiled at her brother. A smile that scared him a little. She seams to calm about this

- You're the profiler here, tell me why.

- Is this a trick question?

- What do you mean?

- Before I left you made me promise to NEVER EVER profile you.

She looked at her brother for a moment before answering.

- So you remember? I'm impressed. well for just this moment you're aloud to do that.

They shared a look before Spencer took a big breath.

- I think you are protecting something or someone. I know that because you are not afraid to risk your own life to protect others. You're probably protecting a person, a person that means allot to you. So I guess a family member. It's not mom, and if it isn't our creepy old aunt then it's me. I also know you are lying about something because sometimes you look down your knees and laugh awkwardly to hide that you are really avoiding eye contact with me. You're lying to protect me from something that happened either when we here kids o now when you live alone with mom.

Emma looked at her brother slightly shocked.

- I can't believe you said all that in one breath.

- Yes you do, because even tough you are hiding it you are just as smart as I am.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but...

- Well you can't possibly be as smart as me because your brain isn't totally developed yet, and I am ten years older then you. In fact I...

Spencer looked up and saw the look on Emma's face

- Sorry

he whispered

It was quiet for a moment before Emma spoke up

- You're right you know. About everything, but that doesn't matter. All you have to know is that I love you. I always will and I always have. And you can't stop me.

spencer opened his mouth to protest but Emma put her finger in the air.

- Just listen. Before my execution I want to talk to your team. Can you please ask them to come.

- Of course

- Thank you, now you should head back. Your co-worker Derek right? has been waiting in that car for like a hour now.

Emma waved at Derek and smile and he dod the same.

- It's no problem. It's good for him to relax for a moment.

- Well I should head back anyway, Before someone thinks you helped me escape.

Spencer chuckled

- I had fun today. I think we both needed that.

Emma said

- Yeah me too

- Will I see you tomorrow?

Spencer gave Emma a little sad smile. He nodded and said

- Sure thing

- Good

She started walking away, but Spencer stopped her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace and hold her tight.

- I don't know what you got yourself dragged into but I promise you that me and the team will help you. I don't care what you think about it. We will save.

Emma just stood there for a moment before hugging back. She tightened her grip and pressed her head into his chest. fighting back the tears. They stood there for a moment. No one of them really wanted to let Emma pulled away from the hug and let out a little laugh and whispered.

- Thank you

- Anytime

Spencer answered and Emma smiled

- See you tomorrow

- yeah

writers note: That was all for tonight. I think tomorrow I will post the last chapters for this story. It will get intense. Will she die or will she survive. I am working on a sequel for this story so stay tuned for that. It will be called " why didn't I notice " If you like this story then pls favorite and follow. Remember you are beautiful And I love you.


	6. New evidence

Back to the BAU

The others disgust how they where gonna play it now. They got new strong evidence.

When Spencer and Derek walked in the others let out a sigh or relief

- Finally! Come over here, we have something to show you.

They sat around the table, Hotch and Garcia was standing by evidence board.

- We know Emma doesn't fit the profile. She is kind hearted and isn't afraid to risk her own life for others. So she couldn't possibly be our murderer. So we think she was forced to take someone else's place.

Garcia said

- And if she didn't cooperate someone dare to her would die.

- But this person has to know Emma well enough to know witch buttons to press on.

Derek stated

- It's not someone from school.

Garcia said

- How come?

Emily said

Garcia looked at Spencer and then looked down the floor

- Umm she didn't have that much friends

- It's okey Garcia, I know Emma is bullied.

He looked down a little ashamed

Derek put a hand on his shoulder for support. Spencer smiled sadly at him.

- What about work then.

Hotch asked.

- I looked at their records but I couldn't find anything that connected them to Emma. But I did find something. You asked me to look for any websites or blogs that go against charity. And I found this.

- On the screen showed a website that was called "Charity sucks" up. There were allot of hateful picture and videos.

- I followed the pc address and found it's owner, so I dug a little deeper and found out that he lives together with his brother and...

- I know them!

Spencer yelled

- My mom forced me to summer camp one year and we became friends...

And there, as lightning struck him everything became so clare.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

He got up from his chair and pointed at the map.

- This road here! It's just a few blocks from where the bodies where found. Their parents lived there before they died.

Spencer stopped for a second and then looked up.

- what is it?

Rossi asked

- Their parents got shot in a protest for gay marriage. After camp we kept in touch and I told them about Emma.

- So they knew how to work with her.

Derek added

- So let's catch these bastards and save Emma.

- It's not that simple JJ. we still need Emma to confirm they are the killers.

- How are we gonna do that?

- I know!

- Everyone looked at Spencer

- What?

Derek said.

- I know how we are gonna get Emma to confess

writers note: If you liked this story then pls favorite and follow. And remember that you are beautiful and that I love you.


	7. This is how it ends

The next day

Before Emma would get ready for her Execution she was gonna meet the team.

- So this is the Infamous BAU I have heard so much about.

They laughed as they shook hands.

- We've heard allot about you to.

JJ said

- Really?!

They talked and laughed for a while. then an officer told her that it was time to get ready.

- Just a second please.

The officer stepped aside.

- Okey I know that you guys are like a family and all that so I believe that you will keep my brother safe.

They all nodded

- And you!

Emma pointed at Spencer.

- Have to promise me to be careful. I don't wanna meet you on the other side until you have allot of wrinkles and grey hair.

- I promise.

He whispered and looked down the floor. Emma hugged him tight and he did the same.

- I love you

He said.

Emma fought back the tears

- I love you too.

She pulled away from the hug, Emma took a last look at him before she followed the police officer.

Emma wore a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. They didn't shave her hair. Because she had begged them not to. ( I know that's not how it works but let's pretend that is possible )

when reached the door to the execution Spencer stood there leaning against it.

- This is farewell Spencer.

- I cant believe it.

- I know they let me keep my hair!

Emma laughed at her own joke.

- No! not that. You are actually gonna do this.

- I have a really good reason to. And you can't stop me.

- I know

He whispered before hugging her again. Emma pulled away and entering the room.

Emma's p.o.w

I sat down the electric chair and they started tying me up and did all the other stuff they needed to do .

" I never fought I would die like this. I wanted to grow up get a job and prove to mom that I am worth something. I gotta tell myself over and over again why I am doing this. That gives me strength. "

They where done now. So I looked up the for now covered window. I smirked to it waiting for them to uncovered it. But when they did my jaw dropped. In that little room was everyone from the team and the two guys with the hoodies with handcuffs.

" what the fuck "

I looked around and the others in my room was also shocked.

Suddenly come Spencer in running up to me.

- Don't touch that thing!

Spencer yelled to the guy standing next to the machine that could kill me. The guy backed away with his hands up in the air, afraid of the anger in Spencer's voice.

Spencer took of the sponge thing on my head and started to untie me.

- Spencer what are you doing?

- We found the real killers.

- But but I ... it was

- Stop it!

Emma shut her mouth, shocked of Spencer out rage. He looked in to her eyes.

- Please Emma! Don't play the think that I would get over your death. But let me tell you something. Your death would destroy me. I can't live without knowing that you are safe and alive. You are my sister, I wouldn't get over it .

- You don't understand!

- Yes I do. They told you that if you didn't do as they said they would kill me. And if you went to the police and caught them they had other people that could kill me.

Emma looked confused

- How do you know?

- They confessed the hole thing. But you still have to say that they did it and that you are innocent.

She looked at him unsure. Then looked at the team and they nodded at her, and the other two guys looked defeated. Her eyes went back to Spencer.

- It's okey. I will be fine.

Spencer looked pleading at her. Begging her to say those words.

- I Emma Reid isn't guilty of murdering those girls. They are.

she pointed at the two killers. But her eyes never left her brother.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. He took Emma in his embrace holding her tight

- You're safe. You're safe

He whispered to himself

The End

Writers note: That was the first story about Emma Reid yeeey! I have allot of ideas for more stories about her. As I told you I will Make a sequel that will be called " Why didn't I notice " That story will be better. More things will be going on and it will be more drama. If you liked this story then pls favorite and follow. And remember that you are beautiful and that I love you


End file.
